Love At First Sight
by melanie.goldsmith
Summary: First Fanfic. Jasper leaves Bella. She goes to La Push & cliffdives for fun, and then gets turned into a vampire by the red-head Victoria. Who will find her? Maybe one of the La Push guys or Carlisle? Let's see. Will they live together or not?
1. Chapter 1  Love At First Sight

**This is my first fanfic. I hope you all enjoy. Also, please do Read & Review. Even PM me if you want. I do beilive in constructive critisim & please do say "AWESOMENESS" if read this. Thx for ur support & have a great day! =] Here you go. *I am a procrasinator.***

**I also do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does.**

Love At First Sight

Someone was following me, I could feel it. I was jumping off the cliff for fun with the boring life that I had, I was having fun. With that, I jumped and I headed for the shore because whoever was following me, I felt like I knew them. This can't possibly be good. I looked behind me I saw fiery red blowing hair coming out of the water. I knew it had to be Victoria. Before I knew it, I was running in the woods as fast as I possibly could. I knew I would die anyway. Surprisingly, I haven't tripped once yet. I would thank God but it's probably just because I'm going to die.

I heard her childish voice from above me in the trees. She was saying something about she was going to kill me because Jasper had killed her mate, James. I remembered my scar from him on my wrist. It always looked like a silver crescent shaped moon. I wasn't watching where I was going and I scraped my arm on a sharp branch. I could feel the warm blood slowly oozing down my arm. It would be a waterfall before the end. I instantly knew what her plan was, mate for a mate. She was trying to get revenge on Jasper for killing James. I didn't really love Jasper anyway, anymore.

_He left and said "I'm not right for you, if I lost control right now, I would kill you." As he was a;. newborn vampire. _

Victoria was getting closer to me as I ran. I heard something that wasn't Victoria. It sounded like an animal but I wasn't sure. The next few minutes went so fast. Victoria caught up with me and then bit me on the same exact spot where James had bitten me. I fell to the forest floor and I screamed out in pain, as the venom spread quickly along my wrist into my shoulder. As I screamed, it came out of nowhere. A silver-gray looking wolf.

It was ten times bigger than me. The wolf jumped over me and attacked Victoria. I thought over and over that it was trying to attack me before Victoria sucked me to death. I heard metallic screams most likely coming from Victoria as the wolf ripped her apart. Then, the wolf looked at me like I was an angel that came for him. That was the last thing I saw. After that everything went blurry and black.

I started to gain consciousness, I felt like I was laying on something soft. A couch maybe, not so sure.

I started coughing and screamed "Victoria!" in fear and agony. Fear, because I didn't know if the wolf had really ripped Victoria apart or not. Agony, because my arm and wrist was burning like fire and was eating my flesh away.

A boy ran over to me and I noticed that it was Paul, one of Jacob's friends. "Hey, it's ok, she not here, she's gone." He said, while grabbing my hand. Paul, the boy who had been cliff-diving with the others one day as me and Jasper drove down the road. It hurt to even think of him. I looked around and saw Jared, Embry, Sam, and Quil. From there, I was embarrassed and filled with questions as I started to blush.

Paul asked me if I was hurt, other than of my arm from the branch. He obviously didn't know that I have been bitten by Victoria. Did he? I screamed in pain again as the venom spread even farther. Embry said "You kept screaming on and on when you came in. We covered your arm." Sam continued on for him. "Is there any other reason for it?" As I struggled to tell them that Victoria bit me, I thought if I should really tell them because I still didn't want to break me and Jaspers' promise. I closed my eyes as another shot of pain went through me and a flashback came to mind.

"_Please just don't tell anyone that I and my family are vampires, not even your parents. Please." Jasper said to me._

"_Not like I want to." I said._

"_Good." He said. _

I went back to reality and told them because I figured that if I don't tell them now they won't trust me later. After I got done explaining that whole story, I needed blood. Now. I think all of them except Paul really, truly, accepted me as what I had turned into to. I walked out of the house to go hunt. As I did, they asked the same question, "Where are you going?" "I am going to hunt. I need to. I'll be back in about an hour." I replied. "I think you need to go with someone." Jared said. "Sam?" Quil asked. "Fine. Come on." I said reluctantly. I wanted to go alone because I need to think by myself. Sam and I went hunting. I found a rabbit, deer, and two bears. Sam on the other hand, he found nothing. I don't think he enjoyed me sucking the life out of animals. His fault for coming, I guessed.

Sam and I walked back to the house. They were waiting for us. I knew I had to explain it to them again and with even more detail of what I had become. They all took a seat on the carpet, all knowing what we were going to do. I started off, again. "Our kinds, vampires, need to feed on blood to survive. Yet, we can go weeks without it." "If we choose that path, we are most likely to attack." "Vampires that feed on human blood, their eyes are red. Vampires that feed on animal blood, they are considered vegetarians, and their eyes are golden." Embry interrupted "What if you get hungry?" "Our eyes turn black." "Depending on our power, some of our eye color change on emotion and mood. This can happen anytime in the vampire life. Yet, usually it happens shortly after you are turned."

Paul asked this time, "What powers can you have your eyes to do that?" I replied "Now, I don't know what my powers I have. I would have to think really hard. I truthfully don't know what powers you can have." "I think you should try to figure that out now before you try to do something dangerous." Sam said. I agreed. I sat down also with them. I wondered what powers I could have. I imagined having a power that could make people calm. Maybe a power that could grasp other powers yet they and I could use them. "That would be awesome!" I thought to myself. In that time, I didn't get anything to even connect with my powers.

Quil interrupted my thinking. "We have something to tell you." Jared continued, "All of us can, kind of, morph into a wolf. Paul looked at me. "Do you want to see us in wolf form?" I replied "Sure, I guess." "Come outside." Sam said. I followed them out the door. A few minutes later we were in the woods. Then a few seconds later I saw a pack of wolves instead of seeing four boys.

We played around for a while, chasing each other and just randomly walking around and for once, having a good time. We walked back to the house, again. Then we just talked about how pathetic that a vampire and some werewolves were living in the same room at the same time. It was actually fun. Yet, I was desperate to know what my powers were.

**How was that? I thought it was great. loll. =]=] Hope you liked it and remember to review and say "AWESOMENESS" Anyway, There will eventually be a sequel to this. lol I know.=] Sorry. Byyyeeee! -StArZ of Awesomeness.**


	2. Chapter 2  Ever Changing Eyes

**Hey guys! This is the sequel to Love At First Sight. umm.. ya. If you are wondering why I didn't put it in a chapter format, then it's because I seriously dont have any ideas for the rest of it. PM me or Review if you have any ideas for the future of this story and I'll consider. YAY. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. =]=]**

Ever Changing Eyes

Paul's POV

I was in a house with Bella, now a newborn vampire. I was expecting her to freak out after she found out our half-immortality or as we call it _"shape-shifting." _Well, then again she is actually a _vampire_ so then again, we are all somehow immortal. The pack instantly knew that I had imprinted on Bella the second I walked into the door with my angel in my arms. Even though I had imprinted on a vampire, our natural enemy, they still knew to back off.

Before, I had seen her only a couple of times. I longed for her all those months, and now, my secret wish came true. The pack had werewolve telepathy, but I kept it away from my mind in wolf form. I was focused. We all wanted to know what Isabella's newly vampire powers were, but how could we do that?

Bella's POV

Even though I broke Jaspers' promise, it was worth it. I now had a new family, a human-werewolf family. Including a vampire and even if it was defiantly a messed up family, but we all loved and cared for each other as brothers, sisters, alphas, and friends. As we all took our seats as before, Paul started to ask "How do we find your powers?" I really didn't know but I had to try.

So it started like this, "I don't know, but you know Carlisle?" I paused for a moment. "He once told me to just sit and think as hard as you can and it will eventually come to you. Otherwise, you can carry on and then it will naturally come to you. So I sat in silence for a couple of minutes but then I couldn't take the quietness anymore. I opened my eyes and everyone in the room seemed to be frozen in time staring at me, waiting with a oh-my-gawd expression on their faces. After about a minute of opened-mouth silence, Jared spoke "Your eyes."

He shuddered and paused again. "Your eyes are an icy purple." "What?" I almost screamed. I ran to the mirror in the hallway as my eyes started to tear up. The vampiric tears that would never fall. My eyes were really royal icy-clear purple. "Your eyes were crystal blue a second ago." said Sam. I thought about it may be my powers. "Do you think it could be my powers? I mean, what if my eye color changes depending on my emotion?" "I could be." Sam replied.

Sam's POV

I was thinking about the other possibilities about Bella's situation. Paul imprinted, Bella is a vampire, which by the way means more protection until a year passes after the newborn stage, Leah and Seth's loss, Jacob's distraction problem (most likely Leah. Jacob imprinted on her.) A sudden noise came from outside. It happened to be a wood plank thrown by the one and only, Leah Clearwater. Leah was always mad lately, in one way or another. "Leah, what's wrong?" "Go away!" she said angered even more. "Leah, calm down. What are you mad about?" I said, trying to comfort her.

Paul's POV

As I heard a sudden noise from outside, I knew it had to be Lee again. Jake and her were getting into alot of trouble lately. I grabbed Bell's hand and I could see in her expresion, she was getting mad becuase Leah was mad. Although, her eyes connected to her emotions according to the last idea. I was pretty sure that that theory was correct by now. Bell's eyes were turning into a orangish-red the more she got into the situation. To see her angry, I was getting angry. I was by her side no matter what happened right? I quickly tugged on her arm to get her inside to try to calm down her emotions while the guys were finding out if they should give Jacob a lecture on how not to anger Leah, again.

Inside my mind, I could always focus on more than one thing. With that, I grabbed a peice of paper and started neatly writing down the colors of Bella's eyes with the meaning that went with them. I sat her on my bed and then I stated "You have to calm down, I think since you saw what emotions were around you, you started to feel them too. Just relax and try to chill. 'Kay? Later, I want to tell you something."

Jacob's POV

I knew something happened with Paul and the rest of the pack, but I didn't really care. I was currently in Leah and I's bedroom just waking up from once again, a horrible nights sleep. Leah suddenly stormed into the room and yells at me saying, "Jacob, Why didn't you clean the dishes, make the bed, and water the plants outside? Do you have anything to say for yourself Jacob?"

I seriously just got up and she does this? Really Clearwater really? "Lee, I just got up. At least give an hour and it'll be done. Sorry." Jeez. How does this make sense? What is she thinking? Maybe I didn't imprint maybe this is just a whole misunderstanding. Leah stomped out of our room and into the woods like a storm going to kill someone. Actually, ya, come to think of it, I'm pretty sure she would. Maybe with that cold heart of hers, she has. I wonder how Seth is doing?

**Hey, hi. How u durn? Wassup peeps? It's 9'o'clock at night and here I am on a Sunday just finishing this up. Yay. I want to give a shout-out and say "Here you go." to ShelbySaysOhai. One of my first friends on here. I hope you enjoyed this sequel and hopefully, I will get another story up by the end of this week. Maybe. Just Maybe. I have to go to bed and I'll ttyl. =]=]=] Revieww! Review, Review, Review! plz? =] See ya'll laterz. =]ZzZzZz... *it's right down thereee! REVIEWW!***


End file.
